Something Special
by CommadoreStarx
Summary: She's the most intelligent in her class. An admiring teacher recognizes Donna Keppel's abilities, and becomes fond of her. But how fond is too fond? My idea of how Mr Fenton's obsession over Donna came to be. Prequal to the film Prom Night. R&R Please!
1. Introduction: Author's Word

Hello everyone!

I do sincerely apologize for not working on my Harry Potter fanfictions. I really wish I could get around to finishing them, but sometimes (and I hate to admit this) I almost don't feel worthy to use and manipulate these characters as I do. I enjoy it, yes, but should I?

So, I felt the need to give my brain a rest from the struggle that is decent Harry Potter Fanfiction.

I am posting this as an introduction to my newest fanfiction. That's right; another one!

I promise this one will get finished! I'm doing a fanfiction on the movie that came out this year (2008), _Prom Night_.

As lame as the film may have been, the story intrigued me (or lack thereof, in the film).

I felt that the film did not execute the opportunity to really delve into the reasoning behind Richard Fenton's obsession with Donna Keppel. This story will include my ideas on why he really did "love" her.

I understand that this story is kind of creepy, but I saw this as an opportunity to really write a good fanfiction. Because this is a newer preexisting story, it hasn't really been tampered with as much as some other popular fanfiction subjects (i.e., Harry Potter, The Phantom of the Opera, etc).

I intend to stick to as much of the storyline as possible. If you have seen the film, you will understand that it does not give any information on Richard Fenton before the obsession, and I want to give my idea of what he might have been like, and why he "loved" Donna Keppel. I think this will be a lot easier for me to finish because it has a clear ending.

So, thank you for being so patient as to read all of my rambling!

Enjoy the story!

-Andy


	2. Chapter 1

A warm smile crept onto Mr. Fenton's face.

"Yes, Donna."

The blonde replied, "The answer is b." She placed her hand back on her desk quietly.

"That's correct. Can you tell me why?"

As Donna proceeded to explain her reasoning, Mr. Fenton got lost in her face: The gentle bustle of her hair across her shoulders; the way her small, beautiful mouth moved when she spoke; the constant fidget of her hands as she enlightened the class; and her wide, innocent blue eyes crowned by her thick lashes.

"Is that right?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, Donna. Your answer is right indeed." He turned his back on the class and began writing out the next multiple choice question on the blackboard.

--

Mrs. Keppel cracked the door of Donna's bedroom and poked her head in. Donna was perched at the desk with her headphones plastered to her head, the pencil in her hand scribbling feverishly. After weaving through the maze of book piles, projects, and papers strewn all over the floor, Mrs. Keppel tapped her daughter on the shoulder.

Donna started at the unexpected contact. "Oh, Mom! It's you…" she took off her headphones.

"You know, you should really clean up this mess. I can barely move in here!" she scolded.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" she joked, cracking a smile.

"Claire's on the phone for you."

Donna took the telephone from her mother and thanked her.

"Hey Claire."

"Football game. Tonight. Eight o'clock. You _have_ to go with me!" she exclaimed.

Donna's gaze fell upon the pile of schoolbooks on her desk.

"I don't know, Claire. I've still got a load of homework…"

"Oh, Donna! You have all weekend to do that! Besides, maybe if you write Mr. Fenton a love letter he'll let you skip out on a couple of assignments…" she teased.

"Shut up, Claire!" she snapped. "For the last time, Mr. Fenton does _not _have a crush on me! He's a grown man!"

Claire chuckled on the other end of the line, "Crush or no crush, you're coming to this game. Michael's going to be there, and I don't want to go alone."

"Ah, so the plot thickens," said Donna. "Why not? You'd probably have a better chance of having some one on one with him if I wasn't tagging along. Plus, I hate football."

"Pleeeeeease Donna? I really need a wing-girl!" she plead. Donna laughed at both her desperation and horrible use of vocabulary.

"Oh, fine! Just let me ask, okay? I'll call you back."

"You're the best!" Claire said, and the phone clicked.

--

The refrigerator door slammed shut. Richard Fenton sighed and walked into a room at the end of the hall.

_The girl __**really**_ _does her homework. She aces every test that I give her. There's something about her, something special. She's going to go places. _

Richard sat on his bed and leaned against the headboard. He grabbed a book from the bedside table and began to read it. But his eyes are all that saw the words across the pages.

_She answered that question perfectly today. I couldn't have explained it better myself. _

He flipped the page, and realized that he hadn't really even read the one before. Frustrated with his distant mind, he slammed the book back onto the nightstand.

Richard skulked out into the living room, plopped into his favorite rocking chair, and turned the television on to the local news station.

The headlining news anchor said, "And now we go to Christina Velazquez who is standing outside of Bridgeport High School's football field. What's going on down there, Christina?"

"Well Steve, it's a mad house down here tonight! Bridgeport High School attendees, and alumni alike, are swarming to the benches to witness this sure-to-be historic game. The Bridgeport Vikings are to face off against the Greenville Bears tonight, the team that they have never won a game against."

"Why don't you tell us more about it?" asked Steve.

Christina replied, "Steve, the Greenville Bears are known throughout Gleeson County for holding an unbelievable winning streak of 5 years straight. The Vikings are almost as highly esteemed, only when they reach the playoffs, they can never seem to jump the Bears' hurdle. As for this year, though, the Vikings have collected an unstoppable force and the outcome of this game is totally unpredictable."

"Well, that sounds like it will be an exciting game! Christina will be covering the highlights tomorrow in our afternoon program. Thank you, Christina. In other news, wildfires are spreading across the state due to an arson attack…" the anchor continued. By this time, Richard had stopped listening. He was already in his coat and rushing out the door.

--

Both familiar and unfamiliar faces swarmed all around. Donna gave her best friend a concerned look.

"I don't know about this. We don't even know half of these people…"

"What? Are you allergic to social gatherings? Just because we're freshmen doesn't mean that we have to miss out on all of the fun!"

Donna furrowed her brow. "I just don't see how this is going to be any fun. I don't really recognize anyone we know from class."

"Well, try to see this as an opportunity to meet _new_ people! It's a new day and age, starting today. Embrace it Donna!" Claire threw her arms up into the air.

Donna laughed and struggled to smother her. "You're attracting a _lot _of attention! I don't think that's the best way to meet new people."

"Let's just go find the snack stand, you recluse," Claire teased.

Soon, the two girls had reached the opposite end of the football field. A long line of hungry people had formed in front of the small snack stand. At the very front of the stand just so happened to be the Michael that Claire had her eye on.

"Oh no…" she whispered breathlessly.

Troubled by her friend's abrupt uneasiness, Donna asked, "Hey, you alright?" She placed a hand on her shoulder. Claire grabbed Donna by the arm and yanked her behind the burly boy standing in front of them in line.

"I just saw him…"

"Who?" Donna asked. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Michael! He's right up there!"

"So what? You came here to see him, didn't you?"

Claire's eyes widened. "Not this soon! I figured I'd have more planning time, you know… That I would have the chance to get my game up before we actually _saw_ him…" Donna found Claire's sudden lack of confidence surprising, but still a bit comical.

"Well, we don't have to talk to him now. We could always find him later if you want to."

"What? That's crazy! What if we can't find him later? What if we lose him…" she babbled.

Donna tapped Claire on the face gently. "Come on, girl! You're being ridiculous. He hasn't even noticed us. But he will if we don't stop freaking out and acting like dweebs!" She pulled Claire back up to her feet.

Donna stood on her tiptoes to try and catch a glimpse of this 'Michael' character over the line. She just had to see what exactly it was that Claire was freaking out about.

"He's wearing the varsity jacket! The one with that smooth brown hair and those perfect lips…"

"Okay!" Donna snapped, not having wanted to hear Claire's innermost fantasies publicized.

At the window of the snack bar, a tall boy was turning around with a hot dog and a bag of potato chips.

"Do you see him? Isn't he adorable?" Claire drooled.

"Yeah, I see him. Who's that he's with?"

After popping her head out from behind the brawny guy to observe, Claire answered, "Oh. That's Steven. Interested, are you?"

"I don't know. From back here I might be."

"That's Rick Leland. He's a star quarterback for our dear Vikings," she explained.

Donna twisted up her face. "That's just what _I_ need; someone who doesn't know squat beyond football."

"Well, he's pretty hot. That should compensate for his lack of brains, right?"

"I don't know. He probably wouldn't be interested in me anyway."

Claire scoffed at her friend's pessimism. "Oh, yeah right! You're great. He just doesn't know yet."

"Thanks."

"So we're going to bring light to your situation."

"Yeah… wait, what?" Donna's heart began to race.

"You heard me. Come on!" she snatched Donna's wrist and dragged her along after her, right behind Michael and Rick.

"Wait, Claire! What about Michael? You need more time to spell out your game, remember?" she tried to convince her. What had happened to the cowardly girl who was hiding behind the husky boy in line? Where did this sudden burst of assurance come from?

"I have my plan."

"Oh no you don't!" Donna tried to resist Claire's persistent jerking, but to no avail.

Sooner than she had hoped, Donna found Claire and herself only a few feet behind the boys.

"What now?" Donna whispered to Claire. She looked at Donna, winked, and disappeared into the jungle of people looking for a seat. Not having expected her best friend to vanish, Donna felt a feeling of remorse creep over her. She took a deep breath, and began making her way through the crowd.

Every flash of brown hair made her heart skip a beat, but there was no sign of Claire anywhere. What could she be up to? How dare she leave her best friend stranded in a mass of bodies that she did not recognize at all?

After trying to politely squeeze between two large ladies in the aisle of the bleachers, Donna caught sight of a girl with brown hair out of the corner of her eye. She immediately rushed towards her friend.

"What is your problem-" she began, but was cut to the quick by Claire.

"There you are! I was just asking these if they would be so kind as to help me look for you! I thought I'd have to watch this game alone!" she giggled. She wrapped her arms around Donna.

She could feel her palms moisturize themselves with nervousness. She looked to her left, and right beside Claire was Rick Leland, the cutie she had been looking at. Hot blood rushed to Donna's face as she struggled to wring out a believable smile.

**A/N: Yay! My first chapter of my new _Prom Night_ fanfiction. I'm feeling quite confident in this fanfiction. I have a great story plotted out in my head. But nothing keeps me going like what you have to say! I appreciate criticism and, of course, compliments, if you can manage them. ) Please, let me know what you think!**

**All characters, locations, and names are copywrighted to the film _Prom Night_. However, the idea and plot is mine!**


	3. Chapter 2

First Order of Business:

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character or location/place names. The plot manipulation does, however. _

I want to reply to the two reviews I got on Chapter One!

TroyellaShelleShipper09: You're just going to have to wait and see what I unravel for you! Thanks for the review, keep it up!

Tiffany: Thank you for reviewing! I love knowing what the readers think. I'm glad you share my interest in knowing the story of Donna and Richard Fenton!

**Back to the story...**

"Hey there, Richard!" said Mrs. Waters, one of the gym teachers from Bridgeport High School. She waved him down just as he was driving onto the parking ground.

"Hello," he replied. She came up to his car window and bent down.

"You here for the game tonight or did you sign up to volunteer?"

Richard responded, "I'm just here to enjoy the festivities."

"Alright! You're going to want to go around those cones, and George over there will wave you into a spot," she explained, pointing to an elderly man in a neon orange vest.

Richard smiled wide, and thanked Mrs. Waters. He did as instructed and went around the cones over to George. He grinned a toothless grin and signaled him into a barely park-able patch of grass between two big trucks.

"Thanks, George." Mr. Fenton made his way through the makeshift parking lot and towards the football field. He kept his eyes peeled in hopes of catching a glimpse of blonde hair.

The gates were packed with spectators trying to bunch their way into the stands.

"Mr. Fenton! What's up, man?"

A senior, who had been one of Richard's students in his freshman year, approached him.

Richard greeted him and shook his hand. "How are you, Rick? Getting amped up for your big game?"

"I've been amped up since the day started. We're gonna tear Greenville a new one," he replied with a big smile. "How's this year's crop of kids?"

Richard looked down at his shoes for a moment, and then replied, "They're wonderful. Really wonderful. They're so intelligent, and well behaved."

"Yeah, but nobody can beat our class now, can they Mr. Fenton?" he chortled, giving Richard a friendly punch on the arm.

"I guess not. Well, good luck Leland. I'll be cheering you on." The two went their separate ways.

Richard decided to meander around the grounds until the game started. Maybe he would catch eye of his star pupil.

--

"What are your names?" Michael questioned. Claire did not hesitate to introduce them.

"My name's Claire and this is my best friend Donna." Donna managed a tiny wave. She kept her eyes focused on the ground.

"I'm Michael, he's Rick. We're on the team," he slightly boasted.

"I know! I've seen you play, you're amazing…" Claire rambled, stars in her eyes. Michael thanked her for the complement.

"There's a party after the game. You two ought to go," said Rick. Donna's ears turned as red as radishes. She dared look up at Rick's face, and he was gazing at her intently. He smiled.

"Where is it?"

Claire was surprised at the fact that Donna had gotten to the question before she did.

"I can give you directions," Michael answered. Claire hurriedly gave him her lip liner pencil, and he scrawled out a rather vague map on a napkin. He then proceeded to explain the route to Claire. As the two gabbed away, Donna turned to take in the spectacle of wandering fans.

Within the crowd, a man with a thick beard kept flashing in and out of view between the passing people. He looked so familiar, but he was too far away…

"So, I guess we'll see you there then?" Rick broke Donna's train of thought and jerked her back to the conversation at hand.

"Oh yes. Definitely," she replied. The football players smiled and walked away, whispering to each other.

Claire rounded on Donna and grabbed her shoulders. She squealed, "OH MY GOSH. _They_ invited _us_ to a PARTY!" She began jumping up and down. Donna covered her face with her hands.

"Okay, Claire- Yes, it's very exciting. Can you please stop shaking me?" she begged. "Let's just go look for our seats!"

The two girls began picking their way through the standing crowd in search of seats. They slowly ended up near the top of the bleachers, for the front row seats had been taken already. They didn't mind, though. The girls weren't there for the football.

"This ought to do," Claire said. She sat down, and Donna beside her. All around them were older people, most likely alumni of Bridgeport High School, or parents of the football players.

Upon noticing this, Donna remarked, "I can't believe that these people really take football this seriously."

"How can you blame them? Do you _see_ the smorgasbord of hotties out there?" Claire replied. "They make it impossible to _not_ take football seriously."

Donna laughed. "I can tell _you're_ serious."

An excited voice came onto the loud speaker and said, "Are you ready Bridgeport High School?"

The crowd surrounding the girls suddenly leaped to their feet and began to cheer at the tops of their lungs.

"Tonight we've got the Bridgeport Vikings facing off against the Greenville Bears!"

The crowd screamed with enthusiasm.

"Alright everybody, give it up for the VIKINGS!"

Just then, the school's football team sprinted onto the field, jumping and cheering at the crowd. The spectators fully returned their excitement in a loud roar of praise.

"And the Greenville Bears, everyone! Give it up for them!"

As the Bears came out onto the grass, there was an evident mixture of cheers and jeers, but powerful all the same.

The two opposing teams took their places on the field. A distant "Hike!" sounded, and the game began.

--

Remote cheering sounded from the stands far away. On his way to the bleachers, Richard had found his shoe submerged in an old hotdog that had been carelessly discarded in the grass. Frustrated and frankly a bit disgusted, Richard grabbed a few napkins from the snack stand nearby and began to try to clean off his shoe.

A particularly loud burst of applause caused him to start. Upon looking up, Richard saw that the bleachers were slowly beginning to empty.

He stopped a passerby to ask, "Is the game over already?" After all, Mr. Fenton was strictly a science instructor, not a gym teacher. He knew squat about football.

"No, man. It's halftime," the stranger answered, and kept walking. Richard returned attention to his shoe.

"It's not over yet?" a familiar voice rang out over the dull hum of conversation around him. He immediately snapped his head up to try to find the source.

"Oh, quit whining! There's only half of the game left!" another voice scolded the first. "You're not even enjoying the view?"

Richard turned in a full circle. Just between two large trashcans stood Claire and Donna, two pupils from his 3rd period Chemistry Lab. He knew that voice better than any other.

"Why don't we get something to eat, then? I know _I _haven't had dinner yet," said the brunette. Donna agreed and they made their way to the snack stand.

For some reason unbeknownst to him, Richard felt the urge to obstruct himself from view. Just before the two students rounded the corner to the front of the snack stand, he sneaked around to the other side. From his new vantage point, he continued to listen in on their previous conversation.

Donna ordered a hotdog and a bag of baked potato chips. The other ordered the same, unsure of what to get for herself.

_Typical high school girl, _he thought. _Completely unable to think for herself. _

"Are you sure you want to go to this party?" Donna asked Claire.

"Am I sure?" she snapped. "Of course! I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything in my entire life!"

A strained silence ensued behind her response. Richard discreetly poked his head around the stand to better witness the conversation at hand.

"Well I've never been to a party. We barely even know these guys, Claire…" she trailed off. She averted her eyes to the hotdog in her hand.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Stop worrying! They go to school with us! What could possibly happen?"

"I watched a special about a girl who went to a party, and someone put drugs in her drink! She woke up in some strange place the next morning!" Donna panicked.

"That's why it's a television show, Donna. What's the probability of that happening to us?"

Donna shrugged. "I guess you're right. At least we're going together."

Richard narrowed his eyes at the thought of Donna meeting up with a bunch of guys she didn't know very well.

_That's dangerous. Anything could happen. I went to high school once; I know what these boys are after._

He watched the two girls make their way back to the bleachers. Taking in a deep breath of air, Richard promised himself he'd keep an eye on Donna that night. He could never forgive himself if he let anything happen to her.

**A/N: Thanks to my two first reviewers. D I really appreciate the feedback. I hope you continue to read, because that's what keeps the story going. Why write a story if there is noone to read it, am I right? As for everyone else out there, I would appreciate your opinion! Please, R&R if you have the time! Thanks, and I'm looking forward to writing you another chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Replies to my reviewers...**

**Melissa: I'm glad you're looking forward to the rest of my story! I have a good feeling about it, so stay tuned!**

**Krissi: I'm happy that you're such a fan. I hope you keep reading, you're in for a treat!**

**Jennifer: You're still reading! That's a good sign! Thank you!**

**Thanks again to all of my (4 so far) reviewers! **

**Let's get back to the story...**

"And there you have it!" shouted the announcer. "The Bridgeport Vikings take the game with a flawless victory!"

Claire and Donna leapt to their feet, screaming for their team.

"That was awesome!" said Claire, who had grown quite fond of the game in the second half.

Donna replied, "I know! Did you see that touchdown pass?"

"The one that _Rick_ made?" Claire wiggled her eyebrows and smiled. Donna nudged her playfully in the side.

On the field, the football players had clumped into an eager huddle. At the top of the pile, Rick Leland was being hurriedly carried into the locker room.

"That was pretty awesome," Donna said.

Claire responded with, "This party is going to be sweet!"

Donna's face took on a worried expression. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, shouldn't we follow them out there or something? I mean, we should wait for them to get out of the locker room…"

"Calm down. He gave me directions."

A girl's voice echoed from across the grounds, "Party at Mikey's!" Claire narrowed her eyes.

"We have to go, Donna. I can't let that girl get to Michael before I do," she said.

Donna laughed. "Oh my! I do believe you're beginning to obsess!"

"So what? Let's go!"

--

"Hey!"

Claire and Donna glanced at each other nervously.

"Is this the after party?" asked Donna, timid.

"Yeah! Come in!" said the random bloke at the door. Neither Donna nor Claire knew who he was, but seeing as a number of people had already begun filing into the house through all entrances, they went in with confidence that they had found the right place.

As soon as they had walked through the door, a small crowd of their classmates had formed around them. Most of them were male.

"Hey, I have you in gym!" one of them remarked to Claire. She smiled and nodded.

Donna was surprised by a girl who approached her immediately.

"I'm Chrissy," she said, and held out her hand. She grinned.

"Hey. I'm Donna." She shook the girl's hand, who then proceeded to look her up and down.

"So, did you see that awesome touchdown pass that Rick made?" Chrissy said.

Donna replied sheepishly, "Um, yeah. It was great." That was really the only part of the game that she knew terminology for.

"Isn't he so hot?" Chrissy asked, her hands clasped around a wine cooler.

"Yeah, I guess he's pretty cute." Chrissy wrinkled her nose and put on a makeshift 'smile'.

"He invited me," she smirked.

Donna said excitedly, "Yeah, me too!" Chrissy gave Donna a slightly evil stare-down. She plastered on her fake smile again.

"Well Donna, it was nice to finally meet you." She whipped her hair around and stalked away, winking at someone across the room all the while.

Left with a bit of animosity towards the girl, Donna tried to shrug her not-so-nice meeting and get into the party a bit more. She turned to where Claire was a few minutes ago, but she had already disappeared into the crowd.

_Oh well, _Donna thought. _When I see Michael, I'll find Claire._

She wove through her unfamiliar peers into the kitchen. A swarm of teenagers was packed around the refrigerator, one emerging every few seconds with beer in hand.

Boldly, Donna squeezed her head between two guys and asked, "Got one for me?"

One gladly replied, "Sure!" and handed her a wine cooler. Donna shook her head.

"I want one of those," she said, pointing to the beer. A couple of guys looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright," said the first guy. Donna took it from him and flashed a flirty smile. She then departed from the kitchen. In a corner by the fireplace, she cracked open her beer. She took a sip, tried to stifle a sour look, and then wondered why _anyone_ would drink that rubbish.

"You made it!" shouted a voice from over the loud music.

Rick had snuck up without her noticing.

"Yeah!" she shouted back. He smiled at her, his green eyes twinkling in the firelight.

"So, what do you think of the party?" he asked.

Donna shrugged, "It's cool, I guess. I've never really been to one." She looked at the open mouth of her beer can.

"Well, if you'd like I can show you the ropes."

Donna nodded her head and took a swig of her beer. She replied huskily, "Show me."

They wandered through the bunches of teens clustered around the large living room. Rick began to describe some of the artwork on the walls and shelves.

"This one is from Tahiti," he explained. The painting was of a woman standing next to her child, a very sad look in her eyes. The child was clinging to her leg.

"Wow, that's beautiful." The colors of the painting were of dark red and yellow ochre, as well as browns, grays, whites, and crèmes. "How do you know so much about the artwork?

"Well, when we went to Tahiti I chose this one specifically," he chuckled. It finally dawned on Donna.

"This is _your _house?" she asked. Rick nodded. "Wow! I was totally unaware!" she giggled. "Now I feel stupid!"

"You're not stupid," Rick consoled. "You're just uninformed."

Donna smiled. "Your house is wonderful." Rick thanked her for the complement. They continued their tour.

Before Donna could break away from their in-depth conversation on different artists, she had wandered up the stairs to the second floor.

"This door over here leads to my room," Rick explained. "It's the best room in the house, if you ask me."

He cracked open the door to his left and let Donna take in the incredible spectacle.

Posters of all types lined one wall completely. His bed wasn't touching the floor at all; actually, it was suspended in mid-air from the ceiling. An aquarium extended across one entire wall to her right. Speckled throughout it were colorful fish of all sorts surrounded by authentic plant life and anemones.

"This is incredible!" Donna exclaimed.

Rick grinned. "Yeah, it's exactly what I wanted. It's going to be hard to move out." Donna let herself roam around a bit. She skimmed her fingers delicately across the glass of the aquarium. A brightly colored clown fish swam up to where her index finger rested and followed it around on the other side of the glass. A bubble of laughter emanated from Donna.

"Come check out the bed," Rick proposed. Donna did not hesitate. She sat down next to Rick and plopped down on her back.

"My gosh!" she squealed as the bed began to sway back and forth. "This must be like sleeping-"

"On a cloud?" Rick cut in.

Donna turned to face him, who was only inches away. Her stomach lurched a little bit.

"Um, yeah. I'll bet it's really comfortable." She sat up and wandered over to the wall of posters. Most of them were some of Rick's favorite athletes. Others were bands like Taproot, A Static Lullaby, and Mudvayne.

"It's good to see you're into music," Donna remarked.

From the bed Rick commented, "Yeah. I've loved those guys since 6th grade."

Donna looked behind her, and Rick was lying on his side, his finger twirling in little circles on the bed. He winked at her and smiled.

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air… outside," she rambled. "All of this, it's so... much! I've never seen so much stuff…"

She left his room as calmly as she could, but when she made it to the hallway, she zipped down the stairs as quickly as possible.

The next thing she knew, she had made it out onto the front porch. Her heart was beating too fast.

The fact that Rick _might_ have been coming onto her sort of freaked her out. She's hasn't had that much experience...

"Are you alright Donna?" came his voice from right behind her. It caught her off guard, so she jumped at the sound.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine... I just... yeah, I wanted some fresh air, that's all..." she fumbled for words.

Rick frowned a little. "You're not..._afraid_ of me are you?" The tone of his voice had suddenly changed. Donna turned to face him, and he had advanced on her without her noticing.

"No, I'm not... I just..."

Rick cut her off. "What, Donna? Afraid of feelings? Hm?" He was slowly walking closer and closer to her. She had to back up. But suddenly, there was no room left to back up anymore. She was flush against the house.

He was a good head taller than her, so she had to look up into his face when he was in that proximity. He placed a toned arm on the wall beside her face.

"Why are you so frightened to admit that you just might like me?" he asked, an eyebrow cocked and his perfect teeth in a smile.

"Rick, I'm a little bit uncomfortable with you so close..." Donna struggled to get out of her now clenched-tight throat. Rick leaned down and roughly pressed his lips onto hers. She tried to leap back, but was trapped between the hormonal giant and the house. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

For a split second, Donna was able to shout, "Rick, no!" But he pinned her arms to the wall above her head and silenced her with his mouth again.

Donna felt like crying. Kissing wasn't supposed to feel like this, was it? When she felt like all hope of escape was lost, she felt the pressure of Rick's body over hers lift away.

She heard Rick say, "Hey, man! What are you-" and then a quick mumble from a deep voice after that. She didn't dare look back. She just ran back into the party to try and find Claire. She wasn't having fun anymore.

**A/N: I apologize for such short chapters, but I don't want the story to seem too short... so I'm creating more chapters, see? Haha. Please, tell me what you think! If you have any questions as to the plot, just ask! I'm pretty familiar with the characters and storyline, so if you're a bit confused, just let me know and maybe I can help you understand! PLEASE, review! I enjoy knowing what the readers think. Stay tuned, and thanks!**

**Disclaimer: All character names, locations, titles, etc. do not belong to me. However, some of the plot does! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for sticking around for my new chapter! I've been so very busy with college and tests, and exams and homeworl... Really, it's ridiculous! What's also ridiculous is that it took me this long to get a new chapter published. For that, I am truly sorry. Thanks to those who are sticking around to read the rest. I have good plans for this one. I acutally plan on finishing it, no matter what it takes!**

**Thanks to those of you who are reviewing my story. That is really important to me, and I ask that the readers please review my new chapter. Any new readers as well, please review the story so far! That's what keeps me going and writing! Now, for Chapter Four! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All of the unfamiliar faces of the party seemed to cast a curious glance at Donna as she staggered through the different groups. Claire had yet to be found.

"Something wrong, hun?" asked a snarky voice. Donna whipped around to see Chrissy.

"I'm fine, I just… have you seen my friend? The girl I came into the party with? She's got brunette hair…" Donna rambled.

Chrissy cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy. "Earlier, she was following Michael up the stairs. Only God knows what they're doing up there…"

Donna shoved past Chrissy and jostled up the staircase. When she reached the second floor, she opened every door starting from the end of the hall. She accidentally stumbled upon a few couples, for which she hurriedly apologized for. About halfway down the hallway, she opened a door to find Michael on top of Claire on the bed. Her breath caught in her throat.

Claire snapped her head up to see Donna in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed.

She looked up at Michael and said, "I'm sorry… I'll be right back."

Claire pulled Donna outside, shutting the door behind her. "WHAT are you doing? I'm busy!"

Donna's eyes began to brim with tears. "I'm so sorry, Claire… I'm sorry… I just want to leave, please? Can we leave?" Her bottom lip began to tremble.

Claire's previous frustration had vanished at the sight of her distraught friend. "Okay, Donna… We can leave. I'll be right back out."

As Claire disappeared into the room once again, Donna slid down the wall behind her and plopped on the floor. Unable to contain her confusion and panic, she quietly sobbed. Claire reappeared a few moments later, slipping a piece of paper into her pocket. She extended a hand to help Donna up with. She put her arm around her in hopes of consoling her.

"Shhh, it'll be okay." Claire didn't have the slightest idea why Donna was so upset. She helped her down the stairs and out the front door.

Donna climbed into the passenger seat of Claire's car. Upon looking up, she noticed a car on the opposite side of the street. The interior light was off, but she could have sworn she saw someone sitting inside, staring directly at her.

The unexpected blast of the radio when Claire turned the car on startled her.

As she turned the volume down, Claire apologized, "I forgot that we had left it so loud!"

"I was so scared," Donna explained.

Claire shook her head, worry in her eyes. "I didn't think Rick was like that."

"Of course you didn't! I told you that we don't know these people!" Donna scolded.

A bit offended, Claire retorted, "Look, I'm sorry that this happened to you, but it isn't my fault! I didn't expect the worst, Donna. I'm really sorry!"

Donna curled into a ball on the bed, with her knees cradled in her arms. She began to tear up again.

"I knew it was a bad idea, I just knew it…" she trailed off.

Not knowing what else she could say to make Donna feel better, Claire left the room. A few minutes later, she returned with a cup of hot soup. She set it on Donna's nightstand and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the bedroom. Hoping that it would calm the mood, she flicked the television on.

"And the star quarterback! What an incredible touchdown pass Rick Leland made tonight, just seconds away from the end of the game!" said the announcer. Rick's picture flashed up on the screen.

"Turn that off," Donna mumbled from the opposite side of the bed.

"Sorry," Claire said, turning the television off. She shuffled to the end of the bed and sat down. She was at a complete loss of what to say to her best friend. So, she leaned over and embraced her in a bear hug.

"Who needs boys anyway, Donna? It happens this way all the time to girls…"

"I know. I told you that before we even went to that stupid party, remember?" Donna snapped. "That's why I didn't want to go. How could you be so stupid?" Her words cut deep. "How could I have been so stupid…"

"You can't blame me for what happened," Claire replied, losing patience with her friend.

Donna rounded on her immediately. "Sure, Claire. Maybe you didn't push Rick onto me, maybe you didn't force his tongue into my mouth," she shuddered, "but it was your idea to go to this party. You insisted on it, even though I tried to tell you I didn't want to! But noooo, you had to have Michael. You had to put me in that position…"

Claire was offended now. "Donna, I told you I'm sorry, but because you can't seem to accept that, I guess I'll just go!" She grabbed her sweater from the back of Donna's desk chair.

"That's fine with me! I hope you don't ask me to go to any more parties!" Donna whipped around, facing the wall. Claire answered Donna's hurtful comment with a slamming of her bedroom door.

Donna decided to ride the public school bus. As far as she was concerned, Claire's ride didn't mean anything to her anymore. They weren't friends. She'd probably enjoy the bus more anyway.

When the big yellow wagon meandered up to her stop, Donna got on. The woman behind the wheel was quite large.

"You got a permission slip?" she smacked through her wad of chewing gum.

"No, ma'am" Donna replied. "I didn't know I needed one."

The driver cocked an eyebrow at Donna. "Gotta have papers if you want a ride on this bus."

"Can't I bring you one tomorrow?" Donna asked, trying to keep her patience with the woman. She simply shook her head at her, and pointed towards the door. Donna sighed, and made her way off.

She had no ride to school now, and she knew that the school was at least a fifteen minute ride from her house. What was she to do now?

She pulled out her cell phone and quickly scanned through her contacts list. The list was quite short, containing all of about 25 numbers, most of which were family members who lived out of state. Other than that, there was Claire, Mr. Fenton the Chemistry teacher, an old babysitter named Gloria whom she had known for years (where was she now, anyway?) and her older brother Phil, who was off at college.

Claire was out of the question, for obvious reasons. She hadn't spoken with Gloria since Christmas, and it would be sort of rude to ask for a ride now. Phil was in Michigan, taking classes. So, the Chemistry teacher was her only option. She remembers putting the number in her phone at the beginning of the year. On his syllabus, he had printed his number and email address so that if the students had any questions of any sort, they had a way to contact him. Maybe if Donna was lucky, he wouldn't have left for school yet.

Taking a deep breath, she highlighted his number and pressed "send".

After two rings, a deep voice answered, "Hello?"

It took Donna a couple of seconds to reply. "Hello Mr. Fenton, this is Donna Keppel, from your Chemistry Lab." Her statement was followed by silence.

" Um, I know this is an untimely call, but I was wondering if I might ask you a favor."

She heard Mr. Fenton clear his throat, and then he answered, "Certainly Donna. What can I do for you?"

Feeling a little better about the situation due to Mr. Fenton's politeness, she asked, "I have no ride to school today… my friend Claire usually takes me, but she's… left already. The school bus requires a permission slip, which I don't have… so, you are the only other person that I have a telephone number for that could possibly do that for me. I'll pay you gas money, if you wouldn't mind bringing me to school today…" she began to ramble. She was nervous. The only time she ever spoke with Mr. Fenton was in answering a question in class, or asking a question in class.

"But of course Donna! I'd be more than happy to!" he replied in a joyous tone.

Donna asked, "Are you sure? I would hate to make you go out of your way."

"It's no problem Donna, really. All I'll need is directions to where you're located, and I'll be there in a few minutes."

Donna sighed with relief. "Thank you so much Mr. Fenton. I really appreciate it. I'm standing on the corner of Oak and Hamilton, just south of the Bridgeport parkway."


	6. Note to the Readers

Hello all! It sure has been a while. I haven't forgotten about neither you nor my story. I've just been super busy!

First note: If you have noticed in any of the chapters that the plotline doesn't make sense (i.e. when Donna leaves the party in CH. 4 in Claire's car, and then all of a sudden she's sitting on her bed) this is not an oversight on my part. I promise that it makes sense. Whenever I uploaded the chapters, I was unaware that my line breaks/dividers weren't showing up when I uploaded them… so, yeah. Those are actually time lapses. Just try to bear with me. I'll be utilizing a different technique in the upcoming chapters that will fix this problem.

Second note: Reviewers! Few and far between you may be, you have been reviewing. I appreciate that. For my responses:

lila: I see where you're coming from, but this is loosely based on the movie. This is my idea of how the relationship sparked up, and what I believe Mr. Fenton's personality/attitude to be. It'll be exciting, I promise.

Thanks for hanging in there. A new chapter is on its way very shortly!

-Andy


End file.
